


The Visit

by telera



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Age Play, Age Regression/De-Aging, Angst, Cum Eating, Daddy Hannibal, Domestic Discipline, F/M, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Infantilism, Little!Will Graham, M/M, Mommy Bedelia, Pacifiers, Spanking, Sweet, nipple sucking, plush toys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-04-01
Packaged: 2018-01-16 00:01:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1324165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/telera/pseuds/telera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little Will and Daddy Hannibal visit a good friend...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

'Baby boy, we're going to visit a friend of mine this afternoon' Hannibal said combing Will's curls in the bathroom 'Her name is Bedelia Du Maurier, and she's a doctor like daddy. I want you to be nice to her and to behave like the big boy you are'.

 

Will pouted. He wanted to stay at home with his daddy, drawing with his new watercolours and watching TV with his plush dog.

 

'Do we have to, daddy?' he asked with a frown.

 

'Of course' he said looking at Will and making sure his curls were perfectly combed 'She has invited us over because she wants to meet you. It would be rude not to accept her invitation'.

 

Will wasn't convinced, but daddy didn't like it when he talked back, so he kept his silence and watched as he prepared the baby bag, putting wipes, an arnica stick and his bib inside.

 

'Where's you pacifier?'

 

'Downstairs, daddy'.

 

'Good, go get it and pick the DVD you want to watch in the car'.

 

'Can I watch _Tarzan_ , daddy?'

 

Hannibal snorted softly. Will had seen that film ten times already, but he never got tired of it.

 

'Of course, baby boy. Come on, it's getting late'.

 

\---

 

In the end Will picked _Tarzan, The Jungle Book_ and _Robin Hood_ just in case, and two of his plush toys to play with. Daddy had packed chocolate cookies and milk for an afternoon snack, but he told Will that if he behaved the three of them would go out to have frozen yogurt together. Will jumped excitedly at the idea, because he loved frozen yogurt and daddy always let him choose all the toppings he wanted. Suddenly the visit had become very interesting, and he smiled easily at the beautiful woman who opened the door of the lavish, isolated house.

 

'Good afternoon, Dr. Du Maurier!' he greeted, and she smiled fondly at him.

 

'Good afternoon. You must be Will. I'm very pleased to meet you at last, your daddy has told me many things about you'.

 

Will beamed at his daddy, who shook Bedelia's hand cordially.

 

'Dr. Du Maurier. Thanks so much for inviting us over'.

 

'My pleasure. Please, come in'.

 

\---

 

'He is so innocent' Bedelia said as he watched Will play in the garden 'You're very lucky'.

 

Hannibal couldn't suppress a little grin.

 

'I know. Although it is a great responsibility'.

 

Bedelia smiled as Will picked her trowel and started to make a mud castle for his plush friends.

 

'I envy you. Such a beautiful boy, so meek and obedient--'

 

Suddenly something unexpected happened, because Will threw the trowel away in fear and started to cry.

 

'Daddy!!' he sobbed entering the dining room in a rush 'I didn't want to do it, I didn't want to!'

 

He hugged Hannibal fiercely and started to weep.

 

'Will, what is it? What happened, baby boy?'

 

'The- there was--' he sniffled 'And I-- I killed him!'

 

'Sshh' Bedelia said petting his hair lovingly 'You haven't killed anyone, little one'.

 

'Yes' he whimpered 'The worm! I was building a castle and when I put the trowel in the dirt then-- I'm so-ssorry daddy' he whimpered, and buried his head on his chest.

 

'Hush, hush' Hannibal soothed 'It was an accident, baby boy. You didn't do it on purpose'.

 

'B-but he's dead now' he sobbed 'And it was my fault because I cut him in half and--' he started to tremble, and Hannibal felt Will's pockets trying to find his pacifier.

 

'Where's your pacifier, sweetie?'

 

'I dunno' he sobbed, and Hannibal frowned.

 

'Did you remember to get it when you picked the DVDs for the car?'

 

Will shrugged, and rubbed his nose on the sleeve of his shirt.

 

'I dunno'.

 

Bedelia moved to the chair where Hannibal had left the baby bag.

 

'Did you pack an extra one?'

 

'No' Hannibal said clenching his jaw 'Will only likes the giraffe pacifier, he won't have any other else'.

 

Even as he spoke, Will stuck his thumb into his mouth for comfort, but Hannibal slapped his hand.

 

'No, Willypoo. You know you can't suck your thumb or the nail won't grow properly. We've talked about this before'.

 

'But da-dd-eee!' he wailed getting more anxious and fussy.

 

'Do you have a teether' Hannibal asked to a bemused Bedelia 'Or a rattle that he can put in his mouth?'

 

'No' she replied with a secretive smile 'But I know how to calm him down'.

 

She walked up to where Will was shuddering against his daddy and squeezed his hand.

 

'Come with me, sweet boy'.

 

She sat down in the middle of the couch and patted her lap. Will frowned at his daddy in confusion, but Hannibal nodded and he sat down obediently.

 

'Now' she said unbuttoning her silk shirt and cradling Will in her arms 'Mommy knows just what you need'.

 

She caressed her round breast and guided the big, rosy nipple to Will's mouth. And Will wrapped his lips around it instinctively, taking it deep into his mouth and beginning to suck at a gentle rhythm.

 

'Yes' Bedelia whispered closing her eyes 'That's my good boy'.

 

Hannibal watched transfixed as her friend and fellow domme nursed his baby boy, caressing his curls tenderly and cleaning his tear stained cheeks.

 

'You're such a beautiful boy' she cooed 'There's nothing to worry about, sweet angel. Mommy's here'.

 

Will nodded without letting go of the nipple, which he lapped and licked greedily. It was so warm and juicy, and so much better than his silicone pacifier. He nibbled at the hard nub playfully, and Bedelia couldn't help a little gasp.

 

'Easy, baby boy' Hannibal said sitting down by their side 'You don't want to hurt mommy'.

 

'Nhsom' he slurred as he beamed at the beautiful face of the doctor, so gentle but with the same contained power and authority he could feel in daddy. Will felt immediately safe with her, and he relaxed in her arms, cuddling up to her and nuzzling her milky breast lovingly. She smelled so good, and her nipple was so hard and big in his mouth that he started to squeeze his thighs together.

 

'Well, well' Bedelia said watching the slight tent on Will's pants 'What do we have here?'

 

She caressed him over the fabric of the pants and Will let out a strangled moan.

 

'Is your weenie hard, baby boy?' Hannibal asked raising an eyebrow at Bedelia.

 

'Yesh, daddy.'

 

'Mommy should know this happens to you often, especially when you're happy and relaxed. After a nap or your bath'.

 

'Little angel' Bedelia said unzipping Will 'You must tell mommy from now on. So that I can also take care of you'.

 

'Yesh, mommy' Will sighed as her long fingers wrapped around his willy. Daddy's calloused hand squeezed his balls softly, rolling them as Bedelia pumped his cocklet and scraped her red polished nail around the head.

 

'Ngngh' Will moaned, and she pulled her nipple out of her mouth.

 

'No sucking now, sugar, or you'll bite mommy. Focus on your willy and relax'.

 

They smiled as they continued the expert handjob, watching in pride and satisfaction as Will squeezed his eyes shut and started to shiver.

 

'Mommy! Daddy!' he cried arching his hips up as the first stripe of cum splashed over his belly. A milky dribble followed then, which coated Bedelia's hand as his cocklet twitched and throbbed.

 

'Very good, baby boy' Hannibal praised, and Bedelia caressed the drops of cum between his fingers.

 

'Does he taste himself?' she asked raising an eyebrow at Hannibal, who shook his head with a curious glint in his eye.

 

'Sweetie' Bedelia said as Will gasped and shivered in her arms 'Mommy has a new rule for you. Whenever your willy gets hard and you make a little mess' she said scooping some globs of semen 'You must clean it'.

 

She brought her fingers to his mouth, and Will frowned at his daddy.

 

'You must obey mommy, Will. Just as you obey me. Always'.

 

He nodded and opened his mouth, licking her fingers clean and swallowing his own release.

 

'It's bitter, mommy' he said pulling a face 'I don't like it'.

 

'Oh, but you will, baby boy' she said thumbing his sticky lips with a cold smile 'I'll make sure of it'.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WIP because I may add more chapters yet... Do you have any idea or suggestion? Something you'd like to see next? Drop me a line in the comments! ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for all your ideas for future chapters, guys! :D I'm writing some of them already, but since today is Father's Day I thought I'd write something sweet and fluffy... Enjoy! ^^

Bedelia frowned at her watch when she heard the bell ring. It was only 10:45 a.m. and she wasn't expecting anyone until later, when Hannibal and Will would be coming for lunch. She thought it was probably the flowers she had ordered to decorate her living room, but when she opened the door she couldn't help a tiny gasp of surprise.

'Will!'

The boy was trembling all over, his cheeks tear stained and his eyes reddened with weeping.

'Mom-my' he sobbed as he hugged her blindly, breaking down in her arms with a pitiful whimper.

'Hush, hush' Bedelia soothed trying to calm him down. She didn't know what could have happened, only that the boy needed comfort before he could explain himself 'There's nothing to fear, cupcake' she whispered in his ear as he petted his hair lovingly 'Mommy's here. Everything's going to be fine'.

Will lay limp and exhausted in her embrace, revelling his her soft caresses and inhaling her sweet perfume. Mommy always smelled so nice, and she was so good and tender that he relaxed completely in her arms.

'It was my fault' he whimpered after a while 'I was so clumsy, I--'

'Come inside, sweetie' she said laying a kiss on Will's forehead 'We'll go to the kitchen and I'll prepare a glass of warm milk for you. Then you can explain what happened. Would you like that, baby boy?'

Will rubbed his nose on the sleeve of his shirt.

'Yes, mommy'.

 

\---

 

A few minutes later, Will was sitting on a stool of the kitchen as mommy cleaned his face with a wet wipe and made him blow his nose. The ding of the microwave meant the milk was ready, and she added a good spoonful of chocolate powder before getting the packet of drinking straws.

'Let's see, honey. Which colour do you want today?'

'Mmm… green'.

Bedelia picked a green straw and put it in the milk.

'Now, drink it all and you'll see how you feel better very soon'.

The boy obeyed easily, and she couldn't help a tiny smile which was full of longing. Hannibal was so lucky to have such an innocent boy for himself, Will was full of a trust and devotion that she had rarely encountered. And she wouldn't be able to ignore the pang of jealousy for much longer.

'So tell me, baby boy' she said when Will finished his milk 'What has happened?'

'I was-- saving' he sniffled fishing for something in his bag 'All these days to buy dad a mug, because he's- he's the best daddy in the world and today is Father's Day b-but' he showed her a gift packet which was torn and sounded as if it had broken pieces of chinaware inside 'When I left the shop I- I tripped and it fell to the floor and now I don't have more money- f-for another present and--' he choked a sob and his eyes swam with tears again.

'There, there, sweetie. Let mommy see'.

She opened the parcel to see the broken pieces of a mug that had probably read 'World's Greatest Dad'.

'Oh, baby' she said with a frown 'I'm so sorry'

'And he- he doesn't know I'm here' he said wringing his hands nervously 'He gave me an hour to go to the Mall while he saw a patient but now I must go back and I don't know what to do, mommy' he whimpered the last word, and Bedelia smiled warmly at him.

'Don't you worry, honey. I will keep your secret, and I'll help you with a new present for your daddy'.

'Will you?' he whimpered with a sigh of relief.

'Of course, cupcake. But first I must call your daddy. I'll tell him I met you at the Mall and that I brought you home to give him a surprise before our lunch. Then we'll think about the gift'.

 

\---

 

'Hannibal, this is Bedelia. I hope I'm not interrupting'.

'Not at all' Hannibal said on the phone 'I just finished with my patient'.

'Good. I'm calling because your boy is here with me. I met him at the Mall and brought him home'.

There was a tense silence during which none of them spoke. Then Bedelia continued.

'He had a problem… with your gift. I'm trying to help'.

More silence, dark and possessive as Hannibal considered the game of his fellow domme.

'As much as I'd love to have your boy for myself, I didn't kidnap him, Hannibal. He's safe'.

'Will has never lied to me' Hannibal said at last, the warning threat subtle and dangerous 'He'll tell me the truth when I get there'.

Bedelia gave a little smile. Hannibal's power play only encouraged her to play her own.

'I'll see you at lunch time'.

 

\---

 

'Ok, baby boy' Bedelia said returning to the kitchen with an old box she got from the attic 'Look what I found'.

Will frowned at the brushes and pots of paint.

'What is all this, mommy?'

'I used to paint some years ago. As a relaxing technique before I retired' she opened a cupboard of the kitchen and got a white mug 'And there should be some enamel acrylic paint here, which you can use to paint this mug for your daddy. It will be so much fun, and he'll like it more than the one you bought'.

'You mean, I paint it like in a workshop?' Will beamed, because he loved handicrafts.

'That's right, honey. And when you've painted the mug we'll put it in the oven for half and hour to dry, and once it's cold it will be ready for your daddy. Do you like the idea?'

'Yes, mommy!' he cried enthusiastically, and Bedelia smiled to herself as she helped him with the green smock to prevent any unwanted paint stains to fall on his clothes. She couldn't have dreamed of a better opportunity to bond with Will.

 

\---

 

At 1 p.m. sharp the doorbell rang, and Bedelia opened the door to find an exquisitely dressed Hannibal with a tray of beautifully carved fresh fruit in his hands. His polite _Good afternoon_ couldn't disguise the dangerous glint in his eyes, though, and Bedelia felt the familiar thrill of being face to face with a rival predator.

'Good afternoon. Please, come in'.

Hannibal was leaving the tray on the dining room table when he heard rushed footsteps approaching.

'Daddy, daddy!' Will cried in excitement, and he jump hugged him, wrapping his arms and legs around him tight 'Happy Father's Day!'

Hannibal almost lost his balance, but he was stronger than Will and recovered quickly.

'My sweet boy' he said rocking him in his arms 'Thank you so much'.

Will gave him many kisses and smiled proudly at him.

'And I have a gift for you!' he cried jumping back to the floor 'Mommy helped me with the oven, but I did all the rest!'

He ran to the kitchen then, and before he returned Hannibal only had time to raise an eyebrow at his friend, a gesture she returned bemused.

'Look!' Will exclaimed in triumph, and gave him a little packet wrapped in kitchen foil that had been painted with many colours.

'Did you do this yourself, little monkey?'

'Yes, open it!!'

'Let's see…' Hannibal said with a fond smile, and when he unwrapped the foil he found a mug with two potato-shaped paint blotches. The red potato blotch was bigger, and it was holding the little blue potato's hand. Both were walking together under big black letters that read: _Daddy and me._

'Oh, Willypoo' Hannibal said with a heart warming smile.

'Do you like it, daddy?'

'I love it, baby boy' he said leaving the mug on a table and hugging him again 'It's the best gift I've ever had'.

Will nuzzled his neck and basked in his strong embrace for a long moment, feeling safe and protected and so very happy.

'I love you so much, daddy' he whispered.

'And I love you too, Willypoo' Hannibal said laying a kiss on his temple 'But I think we need to thank mommy for her help, right?'

He looked pointedly at Bedelia, who gave a little grin from the corner where she was watching everything in silence.

'Oh yes, daddy! She found me at the Mall and helped me with the paint and the oven. She's the best mommy in the world'.

Hannibal raised an eyebrow at her fellow domme, and in their silent exchange both assessed their cards and calculated risks and benefits.

'Then I guess we'll need to visit her more often'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspiration for the mug [HERE](http://tinysurprise.com/wp-content/uploads/2012/06/daddymug1.jpg)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little Will goes for a sleep over to Mommy Bedelia's house, but things don't go as planned...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RL got in the way of my updates, but I'm back in the writing saddle again! Hopefully I can update all my WIP 'verses, one at a time (◡‿◡✿)

 

'Daddy' Will said from the back seat of the car 'Why doesn't mommy live with us?'

 

Hannibal looked at him through the rear-view window and smiled. His boy had been very excited about the invitation for a sleep over at Bedelia's, but now that everything had been packed and they were on their way, his natural curiosity took over.

 

'You live with me, baby boy. And we visit mommy on weekends. That's the arrangement that works for us'.

 

Will frowned at that.

 

'But I thought mommies and daddies lived together. Like a family'.

 

'There are many kinds of families, Will. Ours is very special'.

 

The answer seemed to satisfy Will, if only for a little while. He continued watching the cartoons on his portable DVD - _Tarzan_ again- but as they entered the motorway, he spoke again.

 

'Don't you love mommy, daddy?'

 

Hannibal raised an eyebrow.

 

'Do _you_ love her, baby boy?'

 

Will didn't answer straight away, and he furrowed his brow in thought. Mommy had helped him with the Father's Day present for daddy, and she had also kept his little secret. She was very good to him, and Will basked in the sense of protection she provided, especially when he was in her arms, nuzzling and sucking her boobies. Will liked that very much, and his weenie always got so hard when she nursed him. Mommy was soft and soothing in a way daddy wasn't, but…

 

'I like mommy' he said slowly, remembering the authority and power that lurked under her cold little smiles 'But you're my real daddy'.

 

Hannibal couldn't help a smile of proud satisfaction.

 

'That's why we visit her on weekends, baby boy. So that you can spend some time together and enjoy each other's company. But the rest of the time, you live with your daddy'.

 

Will beamed at him, happy and no longer confused, and he turned up the volume of _Tarzan_ as the car sped up along the motorway.

 

\---

 

'OK, sweetie' Bedelia said once Hannibal had left 'Let's go upstairs. I want to show you your room'.

 

'Yes, mommy' Will sniffled. He had cried a little when daddy said goodbye, after all this was the very first time he would spend a weekend without him.

 

_'I'll return for dinner if that makes you feel better' Hannibal said wiping his tears away 'Would you like that?'_

 

_'Yes' Will sobbed, hugging his daddy fiercely and not wanting to let go of him._

 

_'Would 7:30 p.m. be a good time?' he asked giving Will one final kiss and looking at Bedelia._

 

_She nodded gracefully, although they had agreed otherwise over the phone. A full weekend to play with the boy was not such if Hannibal came in the evening to check on him, and both knew Bedelia didn't like it. But she wouldn't push her luck with Hannibal. Not yet._

 

_'Of course' she replied, and she and Will waved Hannibal goodbye from the front door._

 

There had been an awkward moment of silence then, but Bedelia gave the boy a tender kiss on the cheek and smiled warmly.

 

'Come, honey' she said 'I have many plans for you'.

 

That seemed to pique Will's curiosity. He rubbed his nose on the sleeve of his shirt one last time ans started to climb up the stairs after her.

 

'What plans, mommy?'

 

'You'll see' she said with a secretive grin, and Will pouted with a sudden eagerness to know.

 

'Are we going to the zoo?'

 

'You'll see, baby boy' she replied again, what only made Will more impatient.

 

'Are you taking me for ice cream? To the cinema?'

 

'You'll have to wait and see, sweetie'.

 

'But moo-my' he whined 'I want to knooo-oow'.

 

'And you will' she said placing her hand on the doorknob of the last room of the corridor 'But first you need to make yourself comfortable'.

 

When she opened the door, Will entered in a fully equipped nursery. There was a blue crib with matching blue sheets and pillows, and a musical mobile with four whales in a circle. The playpen in the corner had many plushies, building blocks and colourful toys, and the desk by its side was full of crayons and tales. A sturdy feeding chair waited invitingly by the window, the safety restraints padded with a row of smiling puppies. But the piece that dominated the bedroom was a huge changing table. It had two shelves under it with lotion, talcum powder, cologne and many other toiletries, and of course a big stack of diapers neatly folded and ready.

 

'Mommy' Will frowned as Bedelia locked the door behind him 'I'm a big boy. This can't be my room'.

 

'Of course it is' she said walking up to him with a little smile 'You can be a big boy with your daddy during the week. But here, with me, you're my little baby'.

 

Will's frown became deeper as he considered the row of feeding bottles and the brand new bibs. There had been a time when daddy had used those, back when he was a helpless little baby. But he had grown up since then. He was a big boy now, he went potty on his own and cut his meat with his Winnie the Pooh knife. Sometimes daddy had to help him, but still. It had been a long time since he didn't sleep in a crib or wet the bed at nights, and so he crossed his arms over his chest and spoke defiantly:

 

'I am _not_ a baby'.

 

Bedelia lifted her hand to caress his freshly shaven cheek and stared at him, right into his eyes. She had long known about agent Will Graham, and how he had found balance and stability embracing his little boy self with a strong, dominant daddy. She knew his relationship with Hannibal was perfect to a fault, always tender, loving and caring. Will was the proverbial good boy, so meek and obedient that Hannibal rarely needed to punish him. He himself had told her, first as a fellow psychiatrist and then as a fellow domme. It was all hugs and smileswith them, something wonderful, no doubt, but to Bedelia's mind, terribly boring.

 

She grinned as she felt Will's smooth chin. It would be a bold move, and a very dangerous one, but she was certain this little angel needed to break the rules and misbehave. Under so much sweetness and obedience there had to lurk a wilful, naughty boy waiting to push boundaries to the limit. And that was precisely what Bedelia was offering him. A game that wouldn't defy his daddy's authority. Will would still be a good boy in his eyes, of course, but within the blue walls of the nursery, he could be the angry little rebel he had never been. And from the spark of excitement in Will's eyes, Bedelia knew the boy was very much interested in this new game.

 

She caressed his jawline one more time, and then her voice grew cold and stony.

 

'In this house, you are whatever your mommy wants you to be. If I say you are a little baby, then you _are_ a little baby. Am I clear?'

 

There. The boy's nostrils flared and his pupils dilated. He was a little scared, but Bedelia knew a player when she saw one. And she would only stop if she heard his safeword.

 

'No' Will replied with a recalcitrant pout 'You're evil and I hate you. I want my daddy'.

 

Bedelia allowed herself a split second of satisfaction before grabbing Will by the ear and twisting it hard.

 

'What did you say to your mommy?'

 

'Waaah!! Daddyyy!!' Will whined, managing to escape from her grip and banging his fists against the door of the nursery 'I want my daddy!'

 

Bedelia watched bemused as Will punched the door ad tried to get out. The key was safely tucked in her pocket, though, but still he pulled at the doorknob for a while. When it was obvious he couldn't escape, he threw himself on the floor and started to kick his arms and legs.

 

'I don't want to!!' he screamed from the top of his lungs, hitting everything that was within his reach 'I'm not a baby!'

 

'Yes, you are' Bedelia calmly said from the rocking chair 'And you're going to behave like a good one'.

 

'Try and make me!!' Will roared getting on his feet and jumping over the rail of the playpen. He got one of the teddy bears by the leg and started to hit its head on the rail.

 

'I hate you!' he yelled banging the head of the plush toy over and over again 'I hate you and I want my daddy!'

 

Bedelia watched unfazed as Will beheaded the teddy bear and punched the rest of the plushies.

 

'I hate all of you!' he cried, kicking the building blocks and scattering them all over the floor. He paused for a moment and looked around, wondering what else he could destroy when he saw the crayons and tales on the little table.

 

'And you' he grunted leaving the playpen 'I don't read silly tales for toddlers'.

 

Will got _The Very Hungry Caterpillar_ and tore it apart, ripping its pages one by one and trampling on the coloured crayons until they crumbled to shreds. That's when Bedelia left the rocking chair, because as much as she was enjoying this delicious tantrum, she couldn't allow Will to continue. She moved to the changing table, got a sturdy wooden brush she had bought for the boy's unruly curls and grabbed him by the ear again.

 

'Are you quite done, mister?'

 

'No!' Will cried trying to push her away 'I'm not your baby, I want my daddy!'

 

Bedelia ignored him and dragged him to the rocking chair again, forcing him over her lap after a quick struggle.

 

'Let go!' the boy fumed, kicking and thrashing until Bedelia squeezed his nape with one hand as she delivered a rapid succession of spanks with the brush.

 

'Aaah!!' Will cried, but Bedelia continued, delivering stroke after stroke until the boy seemed to calm down.

 

'Stop, please!' he begged when she paused after a good hard dozen smacks on his bottom 'I'm so sorry, mommy!'

 

Bedelia couldn't help a small chuckle at the quick turnabout.

 

'Mommy will know when you're truly sorry' she cooed hooking her fingers on the waistband of Will's pants. She undid the button on the front and pulled them down as the boy tensed.

 

'No, mommy!' he cried 'Only daddy can see me _there!'_

 

'Ssh, ssh' she soothed as she cupped the pert ass 'Mommy can see you here too, little angel. She can see and touch you _everywhere_ '.

 

Will shuddered at that, and Bedelia smirked when she felt him squeezing his thighs together. His weenie had probably twitched at the idea, and the boy wanted to hide it from her.

 

'Do you know why you're here, baby boy?' she asked caressing the exquisitely pink skin of his ass.

 

'I'm very sorry, mommy' Will repeated with a fake sniffle, laying purposefully limp on her lap to prove her point.

 

'You're not, sweetie' she murmured running the smooth brush over his cheeks 'But you will. You're here because you back talked and insulted your mommy. You disobeyed and misbehaved like an unruly, naughty child and threw a most abominable tantrum. And on top of that, you broke the toys and ripped the tales I bought for you. Does this make you a good boy, Will?'

 

'No, mommy' he muttered.

 

'You need to learn your lesson, honey' she said tapping the solid hairbrush against his cheeks 'And mommy will make sure you--'

 

'Can I go to the corner?' Will suddenly interrupted 'I'll never do it again, I promise. You're the most beautiful mommy in the world and I love you'.

 

Bedelia grinned in bemusement. The boy was clever, but he wouldn't bargain his way out of this, no matter how much sweet talk he could fake.

 

'Does your daddy send you to the corner when you misbehave, little one?'

 

'Yes' Will said squirming a little 'And one day he gave me time out'.

 

'Oh' Bedelia said running her fingers over his ass cheeks in circles 'Were you very naughty?'

 

'I-- I hid his car keys because-- because I wanted him to stay with me for the afternoon' he said with a blush.

 

Bedelia smiled. She remembered that anecdote, and how much it had hurt Hannibal to punish Will so. He would very likely kill anybody who hurt his boy, and Bedelia was very much aware of it.

 

'Mommy has a different punishment for you' she said grabbing the hairbrush 'And when I'm done, you'll be my sweet little baby. You'll sleep in your crib and you'll go pee pee and poo poo in your nappy. You'll take milk bottles every two hours and you'll play with your plushies in your playpen. There will be no TV or computer time here, only colouring and reading tales. Do I make myself clear?'

 

Will tensed and craned his neck, revealing a flushed face full of anger and defiance.

 

'No!' he spat, and right at that moment, Bedelia spanked him hard, right on his bare bottom, leaving a momentarily white mark that made his flesh jiggle.

 

'Ahh!' Will resumed his previous kicking, but this time Bedelia held him fast and applied the brush hard and without mercy, watching as the boy's naughty behind turned bright red in a matter of seconds.

 

'Daddeeee!!' he screamed, because he must be in considerable pain now, unused as he was to the sting of a good old-fashioned spanking 'Stop, oh please!!'

 

Bedelia continued, though, keeping the tally as she gave him a good series of strokes on the delicate juncture where ass met thigh. That made Will yell and writhe, but he wasn't _there_ , not quite yet. Bedelia glimpsed at the hidden camera that was recording everything in a video file of her computer, and that Hannibal would surely watch when he came for dinner that evening. She gave a little, smug smile and delivered the last twenty strokes extra-hard, alternating between right and left cheek until the bright red of the boy's skin turned an ugly shade of purple.

 

She stopped then, panting and flushed, and let out a low, possessive growl. A finger in her wet, silky panties and she would climax so sweetly, right there and then, her body screamed with the need for release now, _now_... But she wouldn't. Not yet, exquisite as it would be, she would wait for Hannibal to come, and when he saw his darling boy like this... Bedelia made a choked sound of triumph and swallowed hard. He lips were dry and her mouth parched, and as she licked them she came back to reality, lightheaded and all too warm.

 

The boy. The boy was heavy and limp on her lap, weeping softly as his ass throbbed in pain.

 

'Sweet little angel' Bedelia breathed caressing his heated skin to ease the sting away 'Your punishment is over'.

 

Will didn't move a muscle, only started to sob louder.

 

'Will you ever misbehave again?' she asked trailing a feather soft caress over his bruised behind.

 

'N-no' he gasped shaking his head feebly 'Ne-ver-a-gain-mo-mmy-I-pro-mise'.

 

His whimpering became so wet and pitiful that Bedelia took pity on him at last.

 

'Come on, sweetie. Can you stand up for mommy?'

 

Will left her lap awkwardly, eyeing the brush in fear. He had no idea such a harmless looking hairbrush could deliver so much pain, and as he looked at mommy his eyes welled with more tears.

 

'My sweet baby boy' Bedelia said leaving the rocking chair and hugging him warmly 'Mommy loves you so much'.

 

Will started to cry again, and Bedelia held him in her arms, rocking him softly and laying loving kisses on his forehead.

 

'It's all over now, honey. I now know you're going to be such a very good boy for mommy'.

 

Will nodded against her silk shirt, rubbing tears and snot and saliva all over the expensive fabric. Bedelia didn't mind, though, and she unbuttoned her shirt to guide Will's head to her cleavage.

 

'Mo—mmy' he breathed nuzzling his boobies softly. He mouthed for her nipple sucked it quick into his mouth, relishing in the overwhelming feeling and almost forgetting the searing pain in his ass.

 

'Mmommmy' Will murmured lifting his hand to caress his other boob, and Bedelia let him. She petted his curls staring right into the hidden camera of the nursery, and whispered sweet nothings into his ear as the boy sucked at a slow rhythm. She would have loved to nurse him in a more comfortable position, but he wouldn't be able to sit for a few hours yet, so she hummed a nice lullaby as Will tongued her nipple possessively.

 

After a while Will moved then to the other nipple, feeling it harden and peak in his mouth and smiling greedily. He could _have_ mommy in a way he couldn't have his daddy, and although her punishment had been terrible, this loving aftercare made him feel safe and nurtured in a way he couldn't explain. Like he would always be loved and cherished in his mommy's breast, understood at a raw, primal level that escaped words.

 

'Mommy' he sniffled at last 'I'm very sorry I misbehaved. I want to be your good little baby'.

 

Bedelia smiled warmly at him, and thumbed his lips tenderly.

 

'I know you will be, honey' she said buttoning up her shirt 'The best baby in the world. But come now, I need to look after your tushie'.

 

Will pouted as the warm, big boobies disappeared under the silky shirt, and Bedelia snorted softly at his disappointment.

 

'Mommy will nurse you again after your nap, honey' she promised 'But now let's get you changed'.

 

Bedelia helped Will out of his tee and pants, and tutted when he shielded his crotch with his hands.

 

'Ah-ah' she warned stretching her forefinger 'What did mommy tell you before?'

 

Will blushed hard, but after a moment he pulled his hands away.

 

'That you could-- could see me and touch me. Just like daddy'.

 

'That's right, baby boy. Now, lie on your stomach on the changing table' she said unfolding a thick diaper 'And I'll be done in a minute'.

 

Will frowned but obeyed meekly, feeling as his heart raced up in fear and embarrassment. He knew better than to protest, though, so he pushed himself down on the table.

 

'My, my' Bedelia said rubbing a numbing cream over his bruised skin 'What a naughty boy you must have been'.

 

'Owwwie, mommy' Will hissed, but the cream was cold and calming, and it took effect almost instantly.

 

'There, there' Bedelia soothed cleaning his weenie with a baby wipe and feeling a little dribble oozing from the head. The boy had got a little hard while sucking her nipples, and she smiled satisfied 'All good and ready'.

 

She smeared a good dollop of nappy cream all over his willy and balls, and added baby powder for good measure. Wrapping the old fashioned nappy took a while in this awkward position, but when the two nappy pins were adjusted and Will stood up, he looked absolutely lovely.

 

'Oh, little angel' Bedelia said cleaning his face with more wipes 'You're the best baby boy a mommy could ever have'.

 

The praise made Will smile, and he tried to make her proud by staying very still as she helped him into a footed sleeper that had a flap in the back secured with snaps. The sleeper had grey and navy blue stripes and an embroidered dinosaur over his chest that said _R_ _a_ _wr!_

 

'Perfect' she annouced looking at him from head to toe 'Time for your nap now, baby boy'.

 

Bedelia slid the crib barrier so that Will could lie down comfortably, on his stomach, of course, like a good little baby. When the barrier was locked in place, she attached the chain of a big pacifier to his sleeper and pushed the nipple into his mouth. It was not half as good as mommy's boob, but Will sucked on it eagerly, wanting to prove what a good boy he was.

 

'Sweet dreams, sweetie' Bedelia said switching the whale mobile on and bringing Will one of the plushies from the playpen 'When you wake up, daddy will be here and we'll both tell him what a good little baby you've been for mommy'.

 

Will nodded, and closed his eyes as he hugged the plush elephant.

 

'Love you, mommy' he murmured as he sucked noisily on the pacifier, and Bedelia dimmed the lights of the nursery and left.

 

She had kept a bottle of a red Burgundy vintage from 1999 to celebrate special occasion, and she went down to the kitchen to open it. She wouldn't drink it all on her own, of course, she would play some music in her living room and would wait for Hannibal to arrive. Bedelia set a delicately carved glass for him and took the first sip of wine. Whether or not he would drink with her remained to be seen. 

 


End file.
